Hospital Beds
by SimpleMistake44
Summary: My AU spin on when Sookie was in the hospital after Bill attacked her. S/E all the way!
1. Revelations

I was ready to embrace death, my eyes became heavy and she pinned me against the wall as she drained the blood from my bare neck. I felt the disgusting bloody tears brush against my neck and she punched me harshly in the stomach simultaneously. I looked at her and our eyes met:

"Bitch, you seriously don't know who your messin' with." I breathed out, not even believing my sore face could produce such bold words.

"Oh Sookie, do not fuck with me." She said throwing me to the ground. I with some semblence of strength crawled over to where the toolshed was while Lorena was distracted by her idiocy for what she did to the man she so called loved. I found what i was looking for, and prepared myself for the right moment.

"So sorry Bill" she said crying more tears than a water spicket. I lunged at her and said the final words she would hear:

"He doesn't fucking love you."

Lorena faced her final death.

I felt her presence was no more but a bloody mess she made and some relief swept over my exhausted body. I dropped to the ground and crawled towards Bill.  
"Hun, can you hear me?" I ask quietly and suddenly Bill, with immediate reaction attacked me, and held me with more force than Lorena had right before.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled before my scream was muffled by his hand. I felt like everything I had believed about Bill Compton wasn't real, it wasn't ever real. I then blacked out, conciousness was to unbearable.

"She is going to need lots of blood!" I heard an unknown voice yell and my body agreed with her thought. I felt people stab me with needles and it stung like a bitch. I remembered my life in little intervals, streams of random thoughts, I remembered Christmas with Mamma and Daddy, sitting under the tree unwrapping presents with Jason, I remembered making Sun Tea with Gran, while making myself as tan as a 10 year old could get, I remembered flying a homemade kite with Lafayette and Tara on her 12th birthday, I remembered graduating high school, I remembered applying for a job at Merlotte's and meeting Sam, I remembered meeting Bill at Merlotte's and he was the first vampire I met, and then I remembered meeting Eric...I wasn't sure if I remembered that because of the blood exchange or because I genuinely thought it was a milestone in my life. I lost conciousness again.

"Sook," I heard Jason beside of me, my mind was in its right place because I began to question my surrounds. My mouth felt dry, I heard loud beeping, I smelt death, and the needles in my arm felt more like an IV now. Hospital.  
"I know you can't hear me, but, uh, well I just wanted you to know that I love you Sookie and I am so sorry I haven't been there for you when I need to be the big brother, from here on out I will not leave you alone. Especially with a bloodsuckin..."  
I lost conciousness.

"Hey Sookie," I heard a raspy voice say, it was Tara's "I have been crying" voice. " Sookie, you cannot fucking leave me, I can't lose anyone else. I just lost Eggs. I can't lose my sister too" She said bursting into more tears and I heard Lafayette come and console her and he held my hand gently:  
"Sook, you're gonna be just fine. Your a fighter." he muttered and he sat in the vacant chair beside me, I assumed Tara got up to get fresh air or dabble her eyes.  
I felt the room grow silent and I lost conciousness again.

"Sookie" I heard and a snarled escaped me. Bill Compton. He was the reason I was here, barely able to breathe because it hurt to bad and now he was less than a foot away from me.  
"I know I cannot atone for this unbearable and life threatening pain I have caused you. I have finally come to terms with what I am...and that is I am not good for you, no matter how hard I try to be human...I am a monster." He paused to sniff, must have been crying.  
"Not that I do not love you, because I love you very much Sookie Stackhouse, but I have to leave for a while and when I return in time. You never have to see me again." He said standing up, kissing me on the forehead, and exiting without a final word. I didn't try to stop him, I just fell back into a peaceful and serene state.

*******

Instead of hearing my name, I felt a hand laced into mine large and soft.  
"I apologize for last week." he spoke monotone and relaxed. I breathed out shocked, but unnoticable. Eric Northman. One guy I disliked a little bit less than Bill Compton, but not by too much at that moment.

"I hated how cruel I was, but I mean, who am I kidding, why apologize for being who you are. I just know that it is in part, my fault you are in this bed and suffering. I should have protected you and instead I yelled at you for saying something honest. My feelings for you are far from nothing." I felt astonished and my breathing quickened and I forced, with some shred of strength to open my eyes. He looked exhausted, his ears were bleeding and he had been crying, but for me?

"Eric?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Yes" he said pulling his hand away and I smiled.

"You were saying such nice things before I wish you'd continue. " I spoke and he shook his head.

"So you heard that huh?" he said slightly embarassed.

"My eyes might have been closed, but my ears and my heart definitely weren't." I said and I touched my chest. " I don't blame you Eric." I said sweetly, reaching for his hand and he obliged.

"Really, cause I would blame me, you asked me back at your house if I could take care of you, if I could feel your pain and I felt it Sookie. I did and I reacted to slowly." he said and a single crimson tear ran down his perfect face.

"Eric, I don't blame you because its his fault, but mainly my fault. I trusted him with all my life, and maybe you shouldn't trust anyone that much. I cannot make that mistake twice." I said realistically, for the first time in a while.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I am a thousand years old, but you never cease to amaze me." Eric said with a soft chuckle.

"Why did you act like that, in Russell's office." I asked blinking cautiously, not wanting to miss a single expression on his face.

"It's a long story Sookie" he said quivering.

"Eric, I am in a hospital bed, I got nothing but time." I said humorously and he began the long story, of his royal family and how they were brutally murdered, his knowledge of Russell, and finally he told me of the revenge.

"Eric, I am sorry. I never had no idea. " I said and that sentence sounded so offputing I didn't even know how to fix it. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Sookie, no one knows. Just you." he said and I swallowed instantaneously.

"Why tell me, why share such important facts with little ole Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked half joking- half serious.

"You,' Eric said deadpan " are not little ole Sookie Stackhouse, not to me." he said and I made a sound I never made with Eric, except when I was dreaming. I giggled.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" I asked glancing around and I playfully pinched myself.

"Not a dream, lover." he said sheepishly and I almost forgot where I was until my night nurse came in with my medicine.

"Visiting hours ended." The nurse said harshly. I heard her groggy thoughts, she was thinking about why would some fangbanger let a vampire beat her up so bad, and how she was going to steal her latest hydro from the locked closet here. I smiled in contentment.

"Ma'am" I said sweetly. "unless you want your supervisor knowing that you steal medication, I suggest you leave my friend alone." I said and the nurse left with a bug eyed look.

"That was amazing." Eric said and I grinned.

"I got skills you don't even know about cowboy. " I said and Eric looked shocked but completely in awe.

"I'm sure." he began and stood up. "I better be, uh, going.."

"Nu-uh. you ain't leaving. "I said scooting over slowly and patting the vacant place beside me.

"I am well over 6 feet tall, i can't lay there." he said pointing and I huffed and scooted a little more.

"Eric Northman, I am offering you a place to lay and hold me, are you declining because if you are I will not ask again." I said pitifully and the next second he was laying with me, holding me.

"Who knew to get close to you, all I had to do was be honest." he said and I nodded.

"The way to my heart." I said, laying my head against his chest and he pressed his lips to my hair.

"goodnight Ms. Stackhouse." he said and I lifted my head.

"goodnight Mr. Northman." I said pecking his lips and dozing off into a deep sleep. The best sleep I got in a very long time.


	2. Reconsideration

Ch. 2

I woke up alone. I glanced around the hospital room to see no one. I wondered if the enitre night was a dream, if Eric had really come and just held me all night. The dream idea was completely off the table when I saw a small note taped to the inside of my bed:

_Sookie,  
I am sorry I had to leave you, but it was getting close to dawn and I didn't want to wake. You looked incredibly peaceful. I will rise tonight, get a few things done and be there to see you. I have something I need to talk to you about.  
Eric_

Just as I put my eyes away from the note, I saw Tara walk in bug-eyed and smiling.

"Sookie, your awake!" she said jumping slightly and running towards me, she embraced me and I welcomed it. I missed her.

"Yeah, I uh. woke up last night actually." I said honestly and she tilted her head an started blinking her eyes. 

"And you didn't call me? I mean Sook, I was up with worry and you could have avoided it with a simple phone call!" She spat and I looked at her somewhat offended.

I had just been attacked by my fiance, his maker, and been put into a coma.

I had a lot on my plate already.

"Tara, we are seriously not having this conversation. I do not want to fight over something so stupid. I am awake! Doesn't that matter the most, not who I called first?" I said and she huffed.

"Im sorry Sook. I didn't mean too. I just. I already lost to many people, and I cannot lose you." she said sitting at the edge of the bed and I looked at her.

"Tara, you are not going to get rid of me that easily, and I know after everything with Eggs, it got difficult. I am here for you. For anything." I said and she began to sob. I placed my hand on her back and began to gently rub it. Gran used to do it for me when I missed Mama and Daddy. She began to slowly gain her composure and I stopped. I noticed she wanted to ask me something, so I waited intently for the inevitable.

"So what are you going to do about Bill?" she said pushing the tears away.

"Well if you would have told me two weeks ago that this would have happened. I would have laughed in your face, but it has and now all I can think is : its a brand new day and I am ready to move on." I said looking down at my hand, seeing the engagement ring. I slid it off and set it on the slide tray beside me.

"Im so glad. Done with vampires for good." she said making a washing your hands motion and I raised my eyebrows.

"Not exactly, for good" I truthfully spoke.

"I thought you said you were done with Bill?" she critiqued crossing her arms.

"I am done with _Bill_. " I emphasized his name and she knew there was someone else. I smiled slightly and she shook her head.

"Who is the vamp?" she said acting somewhat interested, I laughed and exhaled deeply.

"Eric Northman."

"The fuckin' the Sheriff?" she asked and I looked at her surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"Franklin told me some things, things I really didn't care to hear." she confessed and I dropped that part of the conversation almost immediately.

"Eric is a good man." I said and I shook my head and giggled softly. "No he's not, he's a mess. But it was nice having him here last night with me."

"He was here?" she asked, intently listening to me and I nodded.

"He was the first one I saw when I woke up, and I don't know Tara, it was just nice to have someone there that wasn't always trying to grill me. Someone to just hold me." I admitted and she nodded.

"I guess I cannot hate you for feeling the way you do about him or stop you neither." She said looking at me and a shook my head.

"Nothing to really stop. I mean I still don't really know how I feel. I just know that he will be here tonight and I need to talk to him alone for a while." I quipped. For the first time, I think ever Tara didn't have anything to say. The day went by pretty slowly, Jason came by as did Lafayette. They were sweet as pie and brought me my favorite candy. Alcide dropped by and brought me some beautiful flowers. I slept through some of each visit, dozing to Jason talking to me and waking up to him gone. Everyone filed out slowly and the time came for Eric to walk through the door. I heard a small tap on the window. Or fly from the window?

I chuckled as I got up and made sure not to unhenge any of the IV's attached to my veins. I swept a smile across my face.

"Hello beautiful." he said gently reaching to touch my cheek and I chuckled.

"Get in here." I said crossing my arms and he obliged, jumping through naturally, like he had jumped from 10 stories high a million times before.

"So I told you in the letter, we have to talk.." he began sitting on the small chair for hospital guests, he looked like a giant in it.

"What is it?" I concerningly said sitting back up on my hospital bed, aching and moving slowly. I must've had a harsh look on my face because Eric was up in a matter of seconds helping me.

"Dear Sookie, we need to get you better I see?" he said, raising his eyebrow and I shook my head slightly.

"I will be right as rain in a few days. Now tell me.."

"Well, its about Bill. He wasn't who you thought he was."


	3. Realizations

**Hey everyone!  
Sookie has in fact "moved on" from Bill...we all know that, (doesn't mean she stopped caring for him) anyway Eric really doesn't know. So I figured to keep some of season 3 themes...I would keep some of that.**

I really hadn't planned on making this a Multi-Chapter, but with a few people convincing me to do so, I decided for it...because I love writing Eric/Sookie sweetness :D.

**Feedback is really appreciated! :)**

**I don't own anything btw...not true blood or the wonderful Eric Northman!**

_"I will be right as rain in a few days. Now tell me.." _

_"Well, its about Bill. He wasn't who you thought he was."_

"What do you mean Eric?" I said utterly agape. I wasn't really sure where he was going with this.

"Sookie, he was sent to procure you from the Queen of Louisiana. His intentions from the beginning were entirely impure." He said staring me square in the eyes. I felt the stinging in the corners of my eyes and myself unable to breathe. I might have been done with him, but not to long ago I needed that man like oxygen. Now he was a rat I wished would die.

"Uh.." I began to talk but Eric interrupted, continuing.

"He let drainers beat you until you almost died and fed you his blood...he wanted you to fall for him...he wanted to keep track of you Sookie." Eric said standing from the chair and sitting at the bottom of the bed. I began to ball like a baby. He tried to pull me in for a hug and I initially fought his advances. "Im so sorry Sookie" he said and I kept pushing until I fell into his arms.

"I hate him. I hate him so much." I said breathing heavily and suddenly feeling wetness fall onto my cheek, bloody tears ran down his face.

"No you don't Sookie, thats why this is hurting you so." Eric muttered, his hands intertwined with mine.

"Why are you crying Eric?" I asked simply. I had seen him cry twice within 2 days. I wiped it away and stared at him.

"I care so much for you Sookie. And I do not like this pain he inflicted on you." he began that with such sweetness, but by the time he reached the end of the sentence a growl escaped him.

"I am so entirely shocked by you Eric." I spoke hoarsely and he chuckled. Kissing my head and rocking me until my breathing returned to its natural order.

"Eric?" I asked looking at him, a small tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Yes Sookie?"

"Why does the Queen of Louisiana want me so much, what the hell am I?" I said and he gently helped me get into my bed while he thought about this question.

"There's the rub Sookie Stackhouse." he said in a piercing tone. "Are you prepared to know this...because its something you can never unhear..something you can never deny."

I nodded. He made it sound like I had a disease or something.

"You are part fairy." Eric said simply, acting like what he said did absolutely nothing for my nerves. I stared in shock and disbelief.

"I am a fairy! How fucking lame." I said, my eyes cut across the floor and all I heard was a chuckle turning into a full blown laugh and I joined the magnificent Viking in his 5 minutes of blissful ignorance and joy.

"Sookie. Fairies are not how they are portrayed on television. Or Disney Channel. Tinkerbell isn't a correct interpretation."

"Oh well thats comforting. Thanks Eric." I said glaring at him and shrugging. I felt him inch closer and sit square beside me..his face an inch from mine.

"I am not trying to be comforting...not yet anyway." he said and I licked my chapped lips and his lips found my mouth instantaneously. We were in a full blown kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found mine...OW.

"Eric...slow. I am still hurtin' " I said and he stood up an instant. Kissing my cheek.

"I need to stop trying to get so close. I keep hurting you." he said regretting his closeness and i grabbed him.

"Quit that. The more you distance yourself, I ache." I said and I saw his mouth upturned into a giant smile.

"God Damnit Sookie. I don't know what is in my chest right now, but its like somethings fluttering." he said touching his chest and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Well Eric, they are called butterflies. And I have them too." I winked as I slumped back down into my bed, he licked his lips and leaned down, kissing the place where Lorena had attacked me. Where Bill had attacked me. Then where he himself had attacked me, my lips. I was comfortable in my position. So the kiss was prolonged and amazing. I saw fireworks. He suddenly pulled away.

"Did I say you could stop?" I huffed out. And his eyes grew large.

"Im sorry lover, but if we keep up with the kissing. I will definitely NOT stop." he said honestly, and I smiled and watched him take off his jacket and drape it over the chair nonchalantly. It was beautiful, watching him walk around the room. I felt like I could do it all night. I had almost completely forgot everything until I saw my engagement ring lying on the table. A pang in my chest killed the butterflies.

"So now what?" I said returning to the main reason why we were here. Why I was in said hospital bed, and in large amounts of danger.

"I have to heal you now Sookie. You have to drink from me." He said and I glanced into his icy eyes, seeing what I most wanted...his soul. I knew what he said was genuine, nothing else would heal me except time or Eric Northman.

I said nothing, so he continued. "I have to heal you otherwise the Queen will come here and take you, and I know she will have her body guards with her. And I cannot take them all alone and she will snatch you and I will blame myself or Russell will be here...and he is much older than I and stronger-"

"Eric.. please shut up." I said in a sternly sentimental way. I had never heard him babble. I had never heard a vampire babble to speak frankly.

"I will drink from you." I said and a smile spread across his beautiful face.

"Well then we had better get started."


	4. Ramifications

**Sorry I haven't updated in agesss, lots of family stuff happened and school, but I am a bit rusty with this story so...any complaints or compliments :) I would love to hear them all!**

**I do not own True Blood! **

_"I will drink from you." I said and a smile spread across his beautiful face._

_"Well then we had better get started."_

I smiled softly and stood up, hobbling a little from the my lack of balance and Eric rushed over to me, gently helping me sit back down.

"Why are you trying to stand lover, you should be lying down and relaxed." Eric remarked, helping me lie back against the multiple hospital pillows.

"I'm a waitress, I am used to being on my feet." I chuckled quietly and he shook his head and brought his wrist to his mouth to bite, but stopped slowly and grabbed my face and kissed me intensely. I didn't just feel it on my lips, I felt it everywhere in my body. The aches and pains went away for a moment and I was filled with utter euphoria. He pulled away and I groaned as he did.

"Why do you keep ending kisses Mr. Northman?" I asked grinning.

"Trust me when I say this Sookie, I didn't want to, especially this time." he said sinisterly and he gently bit his wrist handing it to me, and I sucked the blood out. The first time I did this to him, it was all a trick...and his blood tasted cheap and like an old bag of nickels, but right now...he tasted like sex and candy. I moaned while I sucked and he did the same, we were having an intimate moment and I knew our relationship...whatever it was...would never be the same. I was happy to accept that. He began caressing my hair and I looked up at him and let go of his arm, wiping remnants of blood from my mouth. I suddenly felt much better, my body that felt all broken moments ago, didn't feel broken anymore. I smiled at him and he at me.

"Now what?" I asked him. He stood up and I followed, ripping the IV's out of my arm and smiling. I felt a million times better and I was so ready to be out of the hospital.

"Now we leave." he said putting his jacket around me and picking me up in one swift motion, carrying me out the window. I closed my eyes and opened to realize we were flying, midair. I held my head buried in his chest and he laughed. "Sookie, are you scared of heights?"

"No, thats crazy talk." I said chuckling gripping his shoulders tighter, he had nice shoulders.

We had been in air for maybe 20 minutes until we reached our "destination." We landed at what I assumed was his "home." It was ginormous, and incredibly unique. I smiled at him when we had landed and he smirked.

"You like my home?" he asked and I stared at the exterior wide-eyed. It was 3 stories, maybe even 4 and white wooden. It had three wrap around porchs. It was like a modern spun version of every house in Bon Temps. It was so Eric-y.

"Its so beautiful." I smiled and he grabbed his keys and opened the garage door, entering slowly, he glanced around the kitchen and then grabbed my hand

"I wanted to make sure the maid went home, she is loyal, but incredibly nosey. I never bring woman home, so she would be all over you." he said and I nodded in agreement the reason I was here was for safety. I was here in hiding. The maid didn't need to know any of that.

"Understood." I said and looked hesitantly in the living room. A giant screen tv hung above the fireplace and bookshelves lined the walls. I was enamored at the collection.

"So are you ready for bed?" he asked me like I was a five year old being sent of to bed before it was even dark outside.

"Not even...I think I have drank a lot of vampire blood and just spent a whole lot of time in the hospital bed ridden. I want to stay up real late and do something." I grinned sheepishly and he gave me an eyebrow raise.

"What kind of something?" he said with a dirty tease and I rolled my eyes.

"Eric Northman, get your mind out of the gutter." I uttered, even though what he was thinking was probably exactly what I was thinking to. We sat on the couch and he turned on the tv, putting it on some trash reality show, but my eyes were drawn to him and him only. I stared at his profile, trying not to turn my head completely, even though he probably new I was looking at him. He was just so beautiful, and so impossible to understand. I hated his guts a few days ago, and now...now I didn't know. Now everything was a mystery. He interrupted my day dream.

"Sookie if you wanted to stare at me, all you had to do was simply ask." he said smiling and I huffed.

"Ass" he began laughing and I joined in...people may have been after me, and things may have been hard...but laughing with a 1000 year old vampire sure is the best medicine.


End file.
